


[Podfic] The Escort

by grliegirl, Podfics by Juuls (Juulna)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, As well as in smaller chunks of multiple chapters combined, Chapter Lengths Vary: 25-60 Minutes, Chaptered Podfic, Complete fic will be posted as single file at the end, Escort, Escort Service, F/M, Inspired by Pretty Woman, Inspired by The Girlfriend Experience, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Prostitution, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grliegirl/pseuds/grliegirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Juuls
Summary: Fic summary: "Rey, a college student living in Chicago, gets roped into the world of high-end escorting. It’s Thursday night and she is on her way to meet her newest client: a man named Kylo Ren."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16
Collections: Reylo Podfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grliegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grliegirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Escort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267093) by [grliegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grliegirl/pseuds/grliegirl). 



> Heya! 
> 
> This is a fantastic fic, and I really wanted to bring it to life in audio format. Not only because I feel it would thrill one of my besties, the author of this fic, grliegirl, but also because it really just deserves it! Grliegirl, last year, donated to charity in return for me to write her a fic, sort of adjacent to the annual Marvel Trumps Hate charity auction, but then TRoS dropped and 2020 decided to be evil and just... blech! So we couldn't settle on a fic! So I said, well, leave it to me! I'll think of something!
> 
> ....and that is the story of how I've arrived at reading out 144,000 words of beautiful fic. ;D 
> 
> I have 9 chapters recorded and will be giving my voice a wee bit of a break, editing and posting those periodically, then I'll start working on completing the other, oh, 16 chapters? :P (Total of 25!) Then at the end I'll be sure to combine it all into one file if that's what you'd like, as well as into more middling chunks of chapters grouped together. For now, the chaptered segments should be plenty to keep you occupied as you listen to a really fun, flirtatious, tense and sexually-charged Modern AU.... The Escort.
> 
> Love you, boo bear! I hope you like this. <3

**Fic Author:** grliegirl

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter Length:** 22:48

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ngjrlsnjpxzfbdc/Escort+chapter+01.mp3/file) (14.06 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. for parts of this, Rey is supposed to have a British accent, but really: no one wants to hear me butcher that. So, imagination time it is! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic Author:** grliegirl

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 2/25

 **Chapter Length:** 39:33

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hw3l6bb5gbp1re9/Escort+chapter+02.mp3/file) (24.2 MB)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like this new Reylo podfic collection thing is taking off quite nicely! There are only something like 18 Reylo podfics total, which boggles my mind, so come on! Let's make some more! :D (On a sorta-related note, why are there like five soulmark fics???? GAH! I mean, force bond yada yada yada, but c'mon peeps! I challenge you! :P)
> 
> Authors, you can also add this tag to your works to give blanket permission for anyone to podfic your story! ([Tag: Podfic Welcome](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Podfic%20Welcome/works)) and even if two or more people end up podficcing it... hey, the more the merrier!
> 
> And you can add to the podfic post I created (link below) to say that you are absolutely up for people podficcing your fic! Just give people a link on where to find it, easy as pie. <3

**Fic Author:** grliegirl

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 3/25

 **Chapter Length:** 44:30

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0ieeyermpqa2iba/Escort+chapter+03.mp3/file) (27.6 MB)

* * *

* * *

The Escort, Part 1 (of 8)

 **(Part 1) Chapters 01-03 combined can now also be downloaded** **!**[Find it here on Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/p9iyupuzmylqvop/Escort+chapters+01-03.mp3/file) (66.65 MB)

 **Total time:** 1 hour, 46 minutes, 53 seconds (1:46:53)

* * *

* * *

**Also, just for a little bit of fun, I'm including the intro to chapter 4, which I'm calling my 'Podfic call to arms!' xD:**[Found here as an mp3 on Mediafire as well.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ttx38ehvc8ka1l4/Call_to_podfic_arms%2521.mp3/file) (1MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I've created a promo post for the Collection here on my Tumblr, and it includes that sample of me from the intro the chapter 4 calling people to create works. I would love it if you could reblog it!](https://juuls.tumblr.com/post/637071242890035200/a-message-to-the-reylo-community-this-was)
> 
> [Or to reblog the update post for this podfic itself, found here on my Tumblr as well.](https://juuls.tumblr.com/post/637071809448132608/reylo-podfic-the-escort)
> 
> Thank you for listening! And even though you don't know this, this is great speech therapy for me as well, from a wisdom teeth extraction that went horribly wrong and left a dead nerve and slurred speech I was stuck with for years. It still comes back from time to time if I don't talk enough aloud... which is basically 2020. So... yeah. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic Author:** grliegirl

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 4/25

 **Chapter Length:** 44:00

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tufabwn0r8w993c/Escort+chapter+04.mp3/file) (27.77 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [And here's that Tumblr post I mentioned at the end of the chapter, where you can find all sorts of awesome fics up for grabs to podfic!](https://juuls.tumblr.com/post/637355284797505536/hi-reylo-community)
> 
> It was also pointed out that [@ReadingReylos](https://twitter.com/readingreylos?lang=en) is a thing I did not know existed since I avoid Twitter like the plague and have only just come back to the Reylo fandom on a more permanent basis for the first time in 3 years (long story) so if they want to get in touch with me about my humble project or their awesome one, check out the list I've been putting together and stuff, whatever!--- I'd be more than happy to chat!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic Author:** grliegirl

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 5/25

 **Chapter Length:** 39:51

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fehpk9we6fo6y6m/Escort_chapter_05.mp3/file) (24 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely week everyone!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for more people willing to give podficcing a try, even if it's not right away---it IS a busy time of year (and a weird one at that)! Something small, something that's your own even... I'm happy to help! Give me a message on Tumblr at @juuls. :)

**Fic Author:** grliegirl

**Podfic Reader:** Juulna

**Chapter:** 6/25

**Chapter Length:** 30:04

**Program used:** Audacity

**Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/91sx6ubji0wwv8q/Escort_chapter_06.mp3/file) (18 MB)

* * *

* * *

The Escort, Part 2 (of 8)

**(Part 2) Chapters 04-06 combined can now also be downloaded** **!** Find it [here on Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/d1jzvg5v3t39l4g/Escort_chapters_04-06.mp3/file) (74 MB)

**Total time:** 1 hour, 54 minutes (1:54:00)

* * *

* * *

**Series total time (so far):**

3 hour, 40 minutes, 53 seconds (3:40:53)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grliegirl.... still always loving you, you beautiful heart and soul. Loyal and loving and protective, one of the best of friends out there. You never gave up on me.... and I will not give up on all 144k of reading this story! ;D lmao


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Sorry this is a bit late; I've been a bit under the weather. I've played around with my recording program and things should sound a lot smoother and cleaner now, even if still simple and not perfect! <3

**Fic Author:** grliegirl

**Podfic Reader:** Juulna

**Chapter:** 7/25

**Chapter Length:** 34:20

**Program used:** Audacity

**Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/d0nd4c2c8zbjaco/Escort+chapter+07.mp3/file) (21.5 MB)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit under the weather, but I do hope you enjoy this new chapter! <3

**Fic Author:** grliegirl

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 8/25

 **Chapter Length:** 46:18

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/z11qknmem8ppcqz/Escort+chapter+08.mp3/file) (28.7MB)


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic Author:** grliegirl

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 9/25

 **Chapter Length:**

**Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dujn08lyq6o215r/Escort+chapter+09.mp3/file) (32.3 MB)

* * *

* * *

The Escort, Part 3 (of 8)

 **(Part 3) Chapters 07-09 combined can now also be downloaded** **!**[Find it here on Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/t1hatfpdk9vgrxz/Escort+chapters+07-09.mp3/file) (82.67 MB)

 **Total time:** 2 hours, 15 minutes, 34 seconds (2:15:34)

* * *

* * *

**Total run time of chapter 01-09 (as parts 1-3):** 5 hours, 56 minutes, 27 seconds (5:56:27) 


End file.
